Truth or Dare
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Have you ever wanted to dare a nation or ask them an embarressing question? Well now you can with the new and improved truth or dare! Yes, with only one simple step of pushing on the comment button you can fulfill your life long dream...or not. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

YO! America or Alfred F. Jones here letting you all know I am bored as hell right now and have nothing to do! As you all know Germany over here has already ran a Q&A segment on here but me being totally bored suggests that we will now be doing a TRUTH OR DARE segment! YAY!

So here's the dealio,

1. You may ask ANY country or person (I know all the human names so go ahead and use them) a truth or dare question.

2. Don't ask "Sup America, truth or dare?" No, choose FOR us, that gives us a little less work to do when keeping up with everything.

3. I'm begging you no hard core yaoi and or yuri because we actually have to do what you ask and Drama_Freakz doesn't like hard core crap because it's…just…mleh…

4. We will act out what you ask in script format with your dare at the top so you will get your own little crack filled story if you ask a question. If you want it to be written a specific way just request it and I'm sure I can write it out. :3

5. I'm stopping at 50 or I may go on a bit longer depending on how stressed out I am at the time.

6. Please keep cursing and dirty jokes to a minimum, the story is rated T.

I'll give you a little example here so you can see how it would work:

Drama_Freakz:

Italy here's a truth question for you; how are you doing?

Felinciano: I'm doing pretty good, I got pasta for lunch that's always a plus and besides I get to sit next to Germany tomorrow during the meeting and he always smells pretty good so that's a plus too!

America I have a dare for you; eat as many hamburgers as you can before you pass out!

Alfred: Got it!

*Alfred beings to stuff his face with an absurd pile of hamburgers. Around 50 he begins to turn green but ignores that fact and continues to eat until he can hardly swallow anymore because of the amount of burgers he has already eaten. About the time that he reaches 100 hamburgers Arthur notices the sickly looking American,

Arthur: Alfred you bloody twit stop it!

*Alfred brushes him off with a quick lift of his hand and begins to reach for another burger but his hand is quickly slapped aside by the fuming Brit.

Arthur: Stop it! You're going to kill yourself fat ass!

Alfred: I must pass out though…

*Alfred is now woozy and begins to turn a very sickly green color before Arthur finally swats him on the side of the neck forcing the gorged American into unconsciousness.

See something like that. Just don't make it that boring please, surprise me!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR WILL I EVER OWN HETALIA.

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THING THAT MAY BE REFERENCED IN THE STORY.

IF YOU ARE UNPLEASED WITH THE RESULTS OF A ANSWER PM ME AND I WILL REWORK THE RESPONSE TO FIT WHAT YOU WANT.

Thank you and I hope as many people will participate as the Hetalia E-mail!

Ask a question and I'll let you hug what ever country you want!


	2. Suboi Airi

Suboi Airi

Hello there everybody! *waves* So.. you do not want boring huh.. I shall do my best!

This is for my favourite nations, not in any order, Russia, Canada and Japan. I really like all of you so can I dare you all for a ten minute hug, first with me, then with each other, (group or duo either way so long as each of you hugs the other two) And finally a lovely ten minute hug with England, for being my fourth favourite charater! Go on, show the love! Every body muct love each other! NOW.

England, I dare you, to become the britaia angel! Then the pub and go waiter! Then the bunny-fied England everybody loves! And finally, please step up with the pink police uniform on! Of course, all the while, I shall be taking a veeery ong video of you for my keepsakes. Oh, I video-ed the ten minute hugs too.

For my favourite nations again, one last thing to to please please please make my fourth favourite nation scream! I love hearing his voice, especially when it's screaming in embarrasment, horror or dare I say it, some .. slight.. pain... or pleasure?

England, please be cooperative, or I shall make you drink a bucket of melted France. (yes, with my alien technology, I can now melt nation!.. But I am not an alien. Nope, no siree, in no way or form am I from Pluto. Lovely place.. That I wouldnt know. Because I am not from there.) .. Unless you want some liquid France inside of you.. D: I do not want! Then I suppose I could liquidize America... Unless you want that.. I dont support either though.. Liquidise Japan? yeah that could work. Or maybe I could make you drink all of them! :D That I wouldnt mind! Anyway, pose and smile for the X-ray camera! (no clothes)

Russia, please give lovely hugs to your sisters! Both of them! I want a picture of your happy times! And please let Belarus smile! She has such a lovely one!

Thats all or I would start to get irritating. Bye bye now! *diappears*

-

update soon! I love to torture nations!

Alfred: Hey! Awesome, thanks for being the first one to reply to my request! Here's your answers!

Ivan: A hug huh? I heard whenever I hug people I crush the living day lights out of them, but who cares da? Come here any way,

*Ivan allows a hug and crushes the other two nations in the hug as well.

Mattew: Why? Why did it have to be Russia?

Kiku: Oh my…

*Ivan continues hug for ten minutes before releasing the group and allowing them to breath once again.

Ivan: I hope that that was satisfactory.

Arthur: Dare me to do what now? Oh goodness this is going to take a couple drinks

*Arthur begins to down a bottle of liquor and then changes into Britannia by removing his jacket, tie, undershirt, and trousers in one clumsy drunken moment before finally revealing the wings and continuation of the outfit hidden beneath his clothes!

Arthur: Now fer what? Oh yeah…

*He begins to make his way to removing the wings and dress-toga-thingy showing off the black apron tied very loosely around his waist, showing toned legs and such underneath. He also managed to pull a neck tie out and place it around his neck in the fashion he had done so many times before.

Arthur:*hick! Bunny? Fine…fine…I'm far to old to be doing this…

*Arthur rummages through his already removed clothes and digs out a small green cloak with the white nightdress with it and places the bunny ears around the top of his head and back around his ears. He strikes a quick pose in a very young pose and then moves on to the remainder of the dare and staggered drunkenly yet again to riffle through the remainder of what is left stowed away in his clothes and tugs out the police uniform and glides it quickly over his figure after removing the bunny-clothes.

Arthur: Happy? Oh wait, hug…

Ivan: Make someone scream? How easy!

*Ivan snatches kindness from the inside of his cloak and rushes towards Arthur pipe raise and jabs him quickly in the stomach before letting the police-uniform clad man tumble to the floor with a squeak of pain.

Ivan: Darn…not a scream…

*He repeated smacks the Brit with the pole until the man finally allows a scream, then Ivan steps back and pushes Matthew forward.

Matthew: Oh jeez I don't know! Wait a second!

*Matthew goes in and fetches Kumonjiro,

Matthew: Looook a floating bear!

*Arthur allows a quick holler to pierce his lips.

Matthew: Works for me! Here Kiku.

Kiku: Look I have the new book of that one series you like.

*Arthur releases a quick joy shriek and grabs for the book in the hands of Kiku.

Kiku: Was that alright with you?

Francis: Wow…how do you do that really? I would love to know! I want to drink liquefied Iggy….

Ivan: Hugs to my sisters…oh no…

*He shoots an uncomfortable glance at Natalia before slowly and against his will he opens his arms. Katyusha hesitates but obliges letting Ivan wrap her in a hug. Natalia is there instantaneously and wraps her arms around Ivan. Slowly a small quirk of a smile appears on Ivan's face. Natalia looks up and attempts at a grin, she's in Ivan's arms, why not?

Alfred: And thank you once again! If you liked it or see a way that I could write it to be less confusing if you don't understand please tell! Review and tell me how I did! :3


	3. Ulrich Vurwp

Otilia here forgot to tell you one more thing,I also dare Prussia, England and Russia to stay awake in a 3 Hour Church service, in Armenia, where my holy saint of a sister Arm will be watching. BE CAREFULL ARM HATES IT WHEN PEOPLE FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF HER CHURCH SERVICE. Also can Canada ask Armenia out whilst trying to juggle four bottles of plastic water bottles!LOVE OTILIA GEORGIA

Alfred: Well we aren't going to do the other one…but we'll do this one remember people T.

Arthur: A church service ha! I could sit through any church service…three hours is a bit long though….

*He sits in the back quietly taking notes in the back ground once and a while looking up to the front, nodding, and continuing notes.

Arthur: I go to church a lot.

Gilbert: Hell yeah…yawn…let's do this!

*Gilbert passes out as soon as he hears the voice of the preacher.

Ivan: Oh crap… I hope this time I don't burn myself.

*Ivan steps on the site for the church and his foot began to sizzle

Ivan: It burns! Three hours of this?

*Ivan soon bursts into flames and fake-grins as he sits and listens to the preacher.

Matthew: Oh dear…okay…Ummm Armenia would you like to go out with me…crap I can't juggle…

*Matthew throws and catches a couple some plastic bottles. He is quickly shot down and walks away mumbling about his defeat.


	4. 4evaFranify

America: I dare you to let Iggy use his magic to turn you into a girl. Then get into a playboy bunny outfit :) And you have to flirt with 3 people. Have fun~England: Sit on France's lap for 5 : Go sit on Russia's lap for 10 : Drink a gallon of AMERICAN syrup XD Don't worry you'll : Your life is on the line and yoh have to kiss one nation. Which one?Russia: Have you ever heard the pick up line 'Are your Russian? Cause the moment I laid eyes on you I found myself 'Russian' towards you.' My friends told me that one...Ok gtg. I'm auditioning for the musical Chicago (loved the movie) wish me luck!

Alfred: Hell yeah! Let's go into this head first! Iggy blast away.

Arthur: Alright whatever

*Arthur says some magic words and does some funky pentagram thing on the ground and pushes Alfred into the middle of it.

Arthur: Ready?

*Alfred gulps but nods closing his eyes and allows the magician to do his work. When he opens his eyes he has certainly changed genders and now he grins and looks down at himself.

Alfred: Well it worked, now let me go find out what to wear.

*Alfred scavenges up some bunny ears and a strapless swimsuit type thing, a neck tie and a bunny tale and changes into them. He actually isn't too bad of a looker so much so that Arthur turns on his heels and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Alfred: Couldn't handle it I suppose.

*He shrugs and walks out of the house snatching his jacket and pulling it over his bare shoulders. Alfred quickly scans the area for a victim and spots poor poor Toris (Lithuania).

Alfred: Well hello there.

Toris: What? Me?

Alfred: Of course silly.

*Alfred walks by him making an extra effort to swish his hips and give the poor boy some eye candy as he left.

Alfred: Ivan! Shoot probably a bad idea…oh well.

Ivan: Da…ah…

*Ivan turns to see Alfred bounding towards him. His jaw slightly drops upon seeing him.

Alfred: Howdy there. ;3

Ivan: Alfred?

Alfred: Wouldn't you like to know big boy?

*Alfred yet again walks away leaving Ivan gawking at him and searches for one last person to flirt with and show off his hot bod! When he finally spots his final target. Kiku! The Japanese man is sitting at a tea shop sipping happily at a cup in front of him.

*Alfred walking up behind him puts on of his feet up on the table showing his leg off. Kiku spits out the tea and looks up at Alfred

Kiku: Please leave.

Alfred: No I have to seduce you.

*Alfred puts himself on Kiku's lap before petting his face once and then removing himself and going back to get changed.

Francis: Oh hon hon hon hon! I love this dare! Come here you lovely British man!

*Arthur gags and places himself on Francis's lap. The Frenchmen wraps his arms around the man's neck and begins to stroke his hair.

Arthur: Five minutes of this?

Francis: C-C-can I keep Iggy on my lap.

Ivan: Da…now come here smelly Frenchman. Kol kol kol…

Matthew: Oh dear no!

*Matthew begins to down the syrup and falls on his face the syrup spilling from his mouth within moments.

Wang: I kiss Kaoru, he's my son so it wouldn't be weird, aru. But if I had to kiss someone other then him it would probably be Arthur.

Ivan: Truthfully I can say, no I haven't.


	5. Hazins

Hey, Finland! I dare you to tell Sweden that you actually want to be his wife. You can't tell him that it's a dare, either.

Tino: Oh dear…fine…can I tell him later though?

*Tino goes and finds Berdwald.

Tino: Hi Berdwald.

Berdwald: Hi Tino…

Tino: Berdwald…I want…to be…your wife…

*Berdwald looks shocked for several seconds before finally patting his head and quickly tugging him into a hug. Tino is surprised and not sure how to react.


	6. I'm not putting names on top anymore

Hello I'm back again! Er.. It was kinda odd, I mean I thought from your intro you would be splitting the review and then bit by bit answering them but meh. Oh well.

It was kinda diappointing that they didnt say anything to me (exception of France) but I guess that since this is a dare.. Well, up to you. :)

For the review!

Belarus, I dare you to kiss your big brother on the cheek. Using any means necessary. Go you!

France, you wish to drink a liquified England? I dont mind! *Readies liquifying ray* Engalnd, please step into that basin, so that none of you will spill. Right now.. Fire! *25 litres of England is not in that basin. Its glowing blue but is green in colour and is slightly steaming* Okay, but now you must share with one other nation of your choice! Drink up!

Now that you've done drinking. Please vomit him out again so I can de-liquidify him. :D If you cant, please, any nation make them puke poor England out. *once he is out, de-liquify him*

England, Truth. How did it feel and what did you experience?

America, I dare you to kiss a ghost! Vengeful if possible. If you do not, you are going to have to make out with a Mochimerica. Or MoshiRussia. Your pick.

Japan, hug all the countries you can see! For the first 10, shout out the first thing that comes to mind!

Canada, tackle all the countries that cannot see you! Then tackle all the ones that can! ^^ Then please feed your bear. It looks hungry.

Hope you all had fun! Bye bye now! *disappears*

Natalia: Thank you. I will not let you down.

*Natalia frantically searches for her older brother even though she already knew his general location. When she finds him she creeps up behind him and snatches him up in a head lock. Ivan squeaks when he realizes his capture.

Ivan: Let me go! Go away! Go away! Go away!

*Natalia ignores his pleas and presses her lips firmly against the side of his face Ivan whimpers and thrashes attempting to get the girl off of him

Natalia: I was told to.

*She leaps off her brother then stands by him as if nothing happened.

Francis: Heck yes! Liquefy that England! Let him go down me throat!

*Francis makes a dirty face and holds out his hands for the soon to be liquefied Arthur.

Arthur: No! No! No! No! I will not be turned into any kind of liquid and poured down that frog's thoat!

*Against his will Francis pushes Arthur into a basin and holds him to be liquefied! Alfred happens to walk in the room at the time to watch Arthur be liquefied.

Alfred: Holy Hell!

*Arthur melts into 25 liters of British!

Francis: Wow….it actually worked! Good job! Now come Alfred we shall drink this Arthur…I mean tea…together.

Alfred: Seriously dude you cannot pretend I didn't just see that!

Francis: Oh but you didn't.

Alfred: Yes…I did…

Francis: You will throw him up later just drink him. I can't drink all this England on my own!

Alfred: I think this counts as canabalism.

Francis: No it doesn't! Just do it you chicken!

Alfred: Hey! I am no chicken! Fine I'll do it! Come here Arthur!

*Francis pulls a large mug out from a bag that is miraculously around his shoulder.

Francis: For you.

*Hands to Alfred

Francis: Why don't you have some too mon cher?

*Hands to Suboi Ari.

Francis: Cheers!

Alfred: Uh huh…

*Francis pours the Arthur down his throat bottoms up while Alfred is a bit more hesitant and takes a couple sips before gulping the entire thing to get it over with.

Francis: Wow…it tastes like tea…and some burnt little pastry…but there is some indescribably good taste in there…it tastes like…well…Arthur.

Alfred: Yep. Arthur.

Francis: Okay I think I'm done, let's go Alfred, we shall allow Arthur to exit our tummies.

*Arthur is back from the little "trip"

Arthur: How did I feel? That was horrible! Utterly nasty! You felt every little thing when you were getting slurped up by those idiots!

Alfred: Ghost? Why? Why a ghost? Why? Fine…because I'm the hero!

*Arthur searches frantically around the site of the revolutionary war looking for some chick that might have been caught up in the action of war! Which although terrible it might save him from having to either go to a new location or find a guy. He, after about two hours of looking, finally finds only one girl goes up to her, gets run through a couple times, then manages to grab her hand and pull her into him locking their lips before he breaks off and wonders how the hell he didn't go straight through her. The look on the girls face makes it seem she is thinking the same thing.

Alfred: Happy now? *Shiver!

Kiku: Oh no! You do realize that I prefer not to have so much physical contact right? Yet you still make me perform such a task? Fine!

*Kiku spots Feliciano and Lovino standing there arguing about something or other.

Kike: I can't believe I'm doing this!

*He jumps on to Feliciano in a quick .5 second hug then goes to Lovino for another spit second hug.

Kiku: My life sucks!

*He bows and quickly begins apologizing as he walks away.

Kiku: Now how many do I have to do? I'll just do the 10 then.

*It's not to hard to find Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert only a few meters away in which it would be easy to keep an eye on the Italians not to far away.

Kiku: I need to come up with something better to say!

*Glomps Antonio

Kiku: You smell horrible!

*Glomps Francis

Kiku: Why do I smell beer?

*Glomps Gilbert.

Kiku: My job is done here.

*He walks away bowing and apologizing while still looking for other people to hug on his mission for hugs! That's when Alfred and Arthur walk into view, discussing their mutual hatred for Francis and arguing why Alfred ever left him.

Kiku: I don't want to do this!

*He wraps his arms quickly around Alfred then latches onto Arthur

Kiku: People just stop coming!

*The two look confused as he walks away dipping his head and apologizing in rapid fire Japanese.

Kiku: Oh look, of course it would be Wang.

*Standing around Wang is Ivan and Imm Yong Soo (South Korea)

Kiku: Oh no.

*He hugs Wang from behind who admits a loud squeak before he half hugs, half pushes Ivan away.

Kiku: Go away!

*He quickly goes to Imm Yong Soo and hugs him before saying:

Kiku: I'm not a woman!

*Then quickly bows and walks away.

Matthew: You know how long that would take? I would be hugging every person that saw me! Including Francis and that would just be weird! Grr…isn't there a way that I could maybe not do a dare or something, eh? You know what I'll just tell you what would happen.

Matthew: I would tackle Ivan and nothing would happen other than me breaking my nose when I slammed it into either his steel abs or his back! I would tackle Arthur he'd nearly die and then try and put some kind of magic spell on me! Then I'd tackle Francis and nearly die myself because the French release some kind of defensive smell…or is that skunks? No it's probably both. Yeah, then I'd tackle Alfred and he'd 'accidentally' end up punching me in the face! But then of course I would tackle Jorge (Cuba) and then he would punch me purposely in the face thinking I was Alfred trying to sneak attack him! *Pant, pant, pant….There….happy? Wait…bears have to eat?

Francis: I had a lot of fun regurgitating Iggy! :3


	7. Chapter 7

kimichi

Alrighty then! Here goes nothing: The awesome one called Prussia! I dare you to reveal to me the most disturbing secret you can recall for each member of your two groups of friends: The Bad Friends Trio AND The Fail Brothers Trio. Just as a refresher that means: Francis, Antonio, Arthur, and Mathius. Knowing you I know you won't feel too terribly scared about the consequences of these actions. No holding back now.

One more thing!

Romano and Italy, I dare you to switch places for a day and do your best to immulate each other to your best abilities. First person to get found out looses and has to give up Pasta (N. Italy) or Tomatoes (S. Italy) for the day.

That is all. Enjoy.

Gilbert: Kesesesesesesese! Alright let's do this! Okay….hmm…hmm…hmm… The most disturbing secret huh? Well lemme start with good ol' Francey Pants!

Gilbert: So it started like this, we were at the mall with little Tonio over here and Francis decides that this mall is hella boring and that we are way to awesome for it. So he decides that all of us should leave right. But then Antonio was all like "No we shouldn't leave there's a sale going on at Victoria's Secret." So Francis was all like "Oh hon hon hon hon!" and stuff. So we went over to Victoria's Secret and we tried to get in right, but apparently on days they have uber big panty sales they don't let men in the doors…especially when they're talking about stealing panties. OKAY so then we got thrown out on our asses by this one really big dude-chick that Francis tried to flirt with. Then Francis hatched this brilliant idea that we should all dress up like chicks to get in right? And then Antonio and me kind of plotted to do something to him silently so when he went to change we WOULDN'T change KESESESESESESEE….wait it gets better. So he's like totally embarrassed when he steps out of the dressing room and me and Antonio, the conniving geniuses we are, had moved that singular dressing room out into the middle of the food court! KESESESESESE! It was hilarious! He got all red and then started pretending like nothing was going on in the hopes that people thought he was totally in with what was happening…yeah…good times….good times…

Gilbert: Okay Tonio will be easy. You know how he wears like really tight pants right, to show off his ass? Well one day we were at the store and he dropped a tomato he was going to buy for Romano. So he bends over to pick it up and his pants split right down the middle of the ass! You see to wear tight pants like that you CAN'T wear underwear so you had full on view of Antonio's ass! He ran out of the store so fast he was still carrying everything and set the alarm off attracting even more attention! Kesesesesesese….hell yeah…

Gilbert: Alright, alright, alright, you want Iggy brows I'll give you Iggy brows. So him, Mathius, and me were sitting at the bar and we were totally wasted right? So Alfred walks in and he's all sober and stuff because he just came. So Arthur goes right up to him and starts yelling at him. Alfred was all like "What the Hell!" and so Iggy Brows tries to sock him in the face right? Mathius and me were laughing our asses off and in one fatal move Arthur was on his face and Alfred was sitting on his scolding him about his drinking. Mathius ended up video taping the entire thing and showing Arthur later. Let's just say by the end of it Arthur was face first in a dumpster, handy work of Alfred.

Gilbert: Okay last one, you want Mathius right? Alright so he was all jealous that Berdwald and Tino were kind of a little bit together if you squinted (At the time) and so he wanted a little boyfriend/girlfriend/gender neutral chibi thing for himself. So he goes out and tried to seduce Nikoli (Norway) by wearing this little French maid type outfit, yet again he was totally drunk. At one point he was forcing Nikoli to let him sit on his lap right? Mathius just turns around and tries to kiss Nikoli but in the same moment he totally pukes all over him! It was so funny that the awesomeness that is me almost died laughing…oh you had to be there… Nikoli's face was just priceless.

Romano: Hell no this is stupid!

Felinciano: But… the pasta…

*The two attempt to fix their curls and move them to the spots of the other. While at the same time attempt to remove their own clothes and exchange them for the other's clothing.

Romano: Damn it this sucks!

Felinciano: Ready? One two three start!

Romano: Ve~ I wonder what Ludwig's doing? I bet he's makin' pasta! I love pasta!

Felinciano: Awww shut up! You better stop talking about that potato bastard or I'm gonna give him a what-for!

Romano: What for big brother?

Felinciano: Because I can!

*The two go their separate ways meaning Felinciano goes out and does Romano like things and Romano goes and stalks Ludwig for the day.

Romano: DAMN IT!

*By this time it's around 5 pm and he and Ludwig are deciding on what to eat for dinner later

Romano: I can't take it! Screw this!

*Romano gives up and storms out of the room…even though Felinciano had slipped up at about noon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello hetalia people!

America i dare you to hug...the pervert for a full minute! Oh and by pervert i mean France.

England i dare you to poke the next country you see while announcing out loud that you are poking them.

Japan tell the truth, how many yaoi mangas have you personaly made based off your

fellow countries?

France I dare you to eat Englands cooking for a whole day!

Belarus i dare you to stay away from Russia!

bye bye!

Alfred: Do you WANT me to die? Fine, fine! Come here Francey pants!

*Alfred wraps his arm around the Frenchmen for stays strong even as Francis make perverted jokes and continuously makes sexy noises attempting to faze the young American.

Alfred: Dude, when was the last time you used deodorant?

Francis: I don't believe in such…things.

*Alfred gags and watches until his clock finally ticks to the minute mark.

Alfred: Hell yeah! I'm the Hero!

Arthur: Well alright, hmmm….

*Arthur closes his eyes turns around and quickly opens them, staring Ludwig straight in the face. Groaning he states,

Arthur: Ha! I am poking you!

Ludwig sighs,

Ludwig: Yes you are…

Kiku: Shh…but at least two each, four for some of the major characters, they can be quite dirty. *cough… I mean, none.

Francis: Dies (or at least pretends to.) Really we need something for when we wont do the dares. Guys come up with one! (I'm talking to you READERS)

Natalia: He runs and hides enough it shouldn't be a problem.

*Natalia takes a step to the right one step away from Ivan.

Natalia: Now I am away.

*She steps next to him again.

Natalia: Now I am back. No scram or I'll shank you.

Hey ya'll, okay I figured since schools been a total jerk and such and I've been having a France-UKing (my curse word, like it?) lot of homework that I'll post everything you guys email me on Saturday mornings or Friday nights where I stay up to ungodly hours reading and writing fanfic. So if that's cool with ya'll go ahead and keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello hetalia people!

America i dare you to hug...the pervert for a full minute! Oh and by pervert i mean France.

England i dare you to poke the next country you see while announcing out loud that you are poking them.

Japan tell the truth, how many yaoi mangas have you personaly made based off your

fellow countries?

France I dare you to eat Englands cooking for a whole day!

Belarus i dare you to stay away from Russia!

bye bye!

Alfred: Do you WANT me to die? Fine, fine! Come here Francey pants!

*Alfred wraps his arm around the Frenchmen for stays strong even as Francis make perverted jokes and continuously makes sexy noises attempting to faze the young American.

Alfred: Dude, when was the last time you used deodorant?

Francis: I don't believe in such…things.

*Alfred gags and watches until his clock finally ticks to the minute mark.

Alfred: Hell yeah! I'm the Hero!

Arthur: Well alright, hmmm….

*Arthur closes his eyes turns around and quickly opens them, staring Ludwig straight in the face. Groaning he states,

Arthur: Ha! I am poking you!

Ludwig sighs,

Ludwig: Yes you are…

Kiku: Shh…but at least two each, four for some of the major characters, they can be quite dirty. *cough… I mean, none.

Francis: Dies (or at least pretends to.) Really we need something for when we wont do the dares. Guys come up with one! (I'm talking to you READERS)

Natalia: He runs and hides enough it shouldn't be a problem.

*Natalia takes a step to the right one step away from Ivan.

Natalia: Now I am away.

*She steps next to him again.

Natalia: Now I am back. No scram or I'll shank you.

Hey ya'll, okay I figured since schools been a total jerk and such and I've been having a France-UKing (my curse word, like it?) lot of homework that I'll post everything you guys email me on Saturday mornings or Friday nights where I stay up to ungodly hours reading and writing fanfic. So if that's cool with ya'll go ahead and keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! I'm baaack!

Russia, I have a talking sunflower. I got it from Wonderland. England knows the way there, so you might want to ask him how to get there. Please say 'hi' to the cards there for me! Though they would probably start shivering at my name...

Belarus, please help you big brother in obtaining the key to Wonderland and accompany him there to keep him safe.

England.. I want to hug you... but I dont think you like me enough to accept one from me.. So can you give hugs to everybody else? I mean Everybody else?

America, Hehee.. you kissed a ghost.. kay, next dare is to stay shut up in a room and not get out or have any sunlight near you for six days straight.. With another ghost.. This time the ghost must be Chinese.. Please record everything that happens in that time and show it to us via surveillance cameras!

.. And you had better know when six days are up.. If you stay there for seven days, you will be married to the ghost for eternity.. The you will be dragged to the afterlife whether you like it or not!

.. And during that time, Everyone is invited to my awesome PAARTAAAY! *spams party food and music* Whoot! Come on everybody! Let's see America almost get married to a ghost!

Thats all! Thanks!

Ivan: Okay? Can't I have a normal sunflower? The last sunflower I had that talked wasn't very nice. I like it when they can be seen but not heard. But I will say hello to your little friends regardless. I'll go ask Arthur now.

*Ivan leaves with Arthur to "Wonder Land"

Natalia: Consider it done.

*Natalia seems to disappear and is suddenly next to Ivan who starts whimpering at her presents.

Arthur: Why wouldn't I accept a hug from you? As long as you don't try anything I don't see it as much of a problem. But alas I shall grant your wish and hug…everyone… Where should I begin?

*Arthur quickly looks around the room and finds Alfred standing there…minding his own business and quickly hugs him. He repeats this with Ludwig, Feliciano, very hesitantly with Kiku. He pats Francis on the back, same with Ivan and Wang. He then hugs the Baltics and the Nordics and finished off with Canada and everyone else.

Arthur: Good?

Alfred: DUDE? What no fair! I agree with Francey-pants we should come up with something that we have to do if we don't want to do the dare! BUT seeing as I AM THE HERO I shall do it! (whimper)

*Alfred goes into the room and sets a glow in the dark watch.

Alfred: I SHALL WIN!

Ghost: Hello.

Alfred: Eep.

*Alfred bursts down the door when he is finished at exactly correct time. All the while he is sobbing and screaming. He runs over and hugs Arthur, nearly crushing the man's spine.

Alfred: NEVER AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!

Feliciano: PARTY! YAY! I hope there's pasta I love the pasta! :L


	11. Chapter 11

Im back! And I've got more truths and dares!

America: How did you like hugging the pervert?

France: i dare you to not be a pervert if you fail even once you become property of Russia for a week!

Russia:i dare you to spend some "bonding time" with Belarus.

England: Do you know bout americas storage closet-room thing?

Japan: is it really true that you and hungary team up to get "material" for your yaoi? Also i dare you to pull koreas curl to see what hapens. If you don't you get to spend a day with RABID fangirls.

Till next time!

Alfred: It was one of the scariest moments of my life….I'm pretty sure he touched my butt.

Francis: Okay I'm kind of confused. Are you like asking my to not be a pervert forever or just a set amount or what? Because I don't think ANYONE could NOT be a pervert FOREVER! Especially not me. But whatever. So I guess….um…Clarification on time and we'll meet up here next week? Sound good? Ivan go away.

Ivan: Bonding time? Okay.

*Ivan stands next to Natalia

Ivan: Look we're bonding.

*Natalia clings on to Ivan and glares up at him. Ivan whimpers at her in return.

Ivan: Why would you do this to meeeeee?

Arthur: Yes, I've heard about it. I never really paid much mind to it. I don't enjoy looking back on such strained time between the two of us. It did happen yes I realize this and I really do wish we could go back to when he was younger but still the entire Revolutionary War bit I would like to cut out of the equation.

Kiku: Of course it's tru. But don't tell any of the other nations that they will get suspicious. As for the Korea bit, I already knows what happens to Korea! But I shall do it any way for the sake of this email.

*Kiku uses on of those little grabby-thingys and reaches over to an unexpecting Imm Yong Soo. He quickly gives the hair a yank and Im let's out a quick shriek and then ducks under a desk. Kiku quickly retreats.

Kiku: There you are.

HEY! Drama-Freakz here,

Let me start off with I AM SO SORRY. I've been really busy with homework, and parties, and just insane-ness in general. Drama and all that crap I'm not used to.

SO let me say again, I'm sorry. If I missed any of your emails let me know and I will put you up as soon as possible!


	12. Chapter 12

This is funny. Few things I need to say first, one I am an American and I find America(sorry only know country names)annoying, two I'm glad I live in a free country but seeing the storage room cleaning that made me sad, three Britan makes a great show called Doctor Who, and four my friend clames Greece as hers and Germany is mine.

Truths:

1. Why do you forget about Canida?(he gave us such wonderful things like canidan bacon and maple syrup)

2. If you could all go back in time and undo one mistake what wouldit be?

3. What is your favorite Girl Scout Cookie?

Dares:

1. Germany I want a hug please, Greece hug my friend Sparrow(who is a girl).

2. Dress up for Halloween.

3. Dance off!

From,

Snakeyeslover2

Alfred: Well, considering these questions are usually asked for m-… wait… you find me …annoying? Well that will certainly NOT alter my responses in anyway shape or form!

Alfred: Well how could I forget about my poor very large hat? Simple as this, I choose to. No I see your face and I am not a jerk. I have my reasons. Like, like, everyone else does! And….he let England burn down my white house. PLUS Canadian bacon is just ham! I checked!

Alfred: Favorite girl scout cookies alright. Mint patties. I HOPE YOU HATE THEM!

Alfred: Undo one thing? Okay let me think, well…I would never have let communism spread to all those poor nations! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!

Dares!

Ludwig: A hug? If it's a dare alright, come here.

Hercules: …Uh …huh…why not.

Halloween? I apologize for the lateness! I'll do the main characters and Hercules for you.

Ludwig – Vampire an atypical one not the new sparkly vampire crap that goes around in America today.

Feliciano – I call the werewolf please! Rawr! :3

Kiku – Dress up? Can't I just pass out candy? If I muse I would dress up like a robot.

Francis – Can I just go naked? Maybe put a flower petal or something on.

Arthur – I'll be a Witch. I mean a warlock!

Alfred – I'll be Capitan America if you must know

Wang Yao – I will be … dragon aru~!

Ivan – I'll be a mummy da?

Hercules - *Puts on kitty ears - I am a cat.

Alfred: Okay we all know ALL the worlds best dancers come from America!

Ivan: Oh I can argue with that Comrade.

Alfred: Lies.

Ivan: Silly American.

(Alfred and Ivan break into a dance off)

Arthur(Standing on the side lines): Dear this will take a while, why don't we call it a tie. Even in the end they will both think they've won.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay this will be one of the most difficult dares for the following.

England and France: I dare you to say something nice about each other. I'm not asking for yaoi or anything just say something nice.

All German speaking nations: I dare you to survive this joke

Wenn ist das Nunstück git_ und Slotermeyer? Ja! Beiherhund das Oder die Flipperwaldt gersput

*Author: if you haven't watched the monty python's world's funniest joke this won't speaking nations include Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Belgium, and Germany.*

Arthur: Oh Goodness. Alright, Francis, your food actually tastes good.

Francis (sneering): Well my dead Arthur you ass is almost as nice as mine. Yes that constitutes as nice.

Sorry love. I haven't seen it! Private message me if you need me to watch something before hand. This goes for everyone that wants to base a question on a video.


	14. Chapter 14

I dare America and England to swap clothes for a whole day. Also, swap lifestyles. I want to see America acting like a gentleman and drinking tea, and England playing video games and eating hamburgers! ^^

Arthur: Alright and there is no reason to fail considering I am up against Alfred.

Alfred: Dude, we can make this into a fight if you want to.

Arthur: No. I'd really rather not.

Alfred: Fine, fine. Come here and let's swap clothes.

*The two trade clothes and begin to change into the others clothing.

Arthur: Goodness this smells like grease and beef.

Alfred: Ew this smells like tea and British food.

Arthur: Oh shut up. Remember we have to switch personalities as well so act all sophisticated and I'll act like a stupid American.

Alfred: Bloody wanker.

Arthur: Ya'll don' even know what that be meanin'!

Alfred: Okay that's just mean.

Arthur: Oh I'm like so totally sorry.

Alfred: Whatever man. Oh I mean, jolly good! Let's go trim the hedges and make some butter like us British always do.

Arthur: You sound nothing like me!

Alfred: You sound nothing like me!

Arthur: This isn't going to work!

Alfred: No. It has to.

*The two separate to go act out their stereotypical assigned rolls in public.

Alfred: 'ello, 'ello. Aren't we looking quite…attractive. (To random cashier while he is purchasing large amounts of tea and British like things.

Arthur: Well ain't you just a pickled pie! How cute are yah? Man yer just a-door-ible! (to a small child causing them to run away in terror) Bloody git.

*After a long day of phony British and Southern accent the two return to one another.

Arthur: That was horrible

Alfred: You can say that again.

*The two change back into their original clothes and go their separate ways. Waving as they leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi!

Arthur I dare you to make Kiku sit on your lap for 10 minutes.

Arthur and Kiku (truth) how was it~?

Hey Romano! I dare you to shove the next three people you see!

America! I dare you to give a kiss to a person of your choosing!

Arthur: Well alright. Come here Kiku.

Kiku: Oh please no! This is an invasion of my personal space!

*Kiku blushes furiously as Arthur pulls Kiku up onto his laps.

(After five minutes)

Kiku: I can't lie Arthur, your lap is nice and warm.

Arthur: I can't lie either and you have a very boney rear and your giving me a Charlie horse! (Muscles tighten up. It's very painful)

(Ten minutes)

Kiku: Well although I was very awkward I thank you anyway Arthur-san. I am also sorry for invading your space. But as for telling the truth Arthur has a very nice laps, but his legs are quite boney.

Arthur: Oh god that hurt. Whoo okay time to stretch…

Romano: Hell yeah.

*Spins around and opens his eyes. He runs up to Antonio and shoves him.

Romano: I didn't even see him. I just wanted to push him.

*He flips around and again and runs up to Ludwig and pushes him and runs away. Ludwig doesn't budge by the weight and simply sighs muttering under his breath how he'll never understand Catholics. Romano spins around and turns to Wang before shoving him. Wang spins around and begin chasing the Italian with a wok.

Romano: DAMN IT!

Alfred: Okay!

*Runs up to a mirror and kisses it.

Alfred: I know that's not what you meant so…

*He looks around and spots Arthur.

Alfred: What the hey!

*He runs up and kisses Arthur on the cheek. Arthur turns to him blushing wildly.

Arthur: What the hell?

Alfred: Dare!

Arthur: It said of your CHOOSING!

Alfred: Oh….well…I'll give my dear Grimm2 a little kiss on the cheek if that's the case!


	16. Chapter 16

Alright! England: I dare you to dress, speak, and act like a pirate for 24 hours, then kiss america ON THE LIPS. You can get drunk first if that will help.

Canada&America: Switch places for a day. The one who fails has to eat England's food for the rest of their life.

All German nations: put on rubber boots and sparkly shorts, and have a German sparkle party (look up German sparkle party on youtube)

England&France:you must be locked in a room together for 3 days. Good luck not killing each other!

(I'm going to do that to separate everything. It's not pretty but it will work)

Arthur: Well I haven't done that in a while. It certainly brings back memories.

Antonio: Yeah…memories…

Arthur: Alright! Let me go find the…wait I just read that last part. I'll have to think about that one but I'm sure that I can manage. I just have to sneak up on him, spin him around and wham. Alright, consider it done.

*Arthur leaves for his closet where he digs out a box reading 'memories' he opened the box and removed several books of magical charms, bibles, and art books. As well as some fluffy clothes and powered wigs. Finally when he nearly reaches the bottom he pulls out a red jacket, neck tie, boots, puffy shirt, and a pair of rugged and tight pants.

Arthur: Just give me a moment to change and we'll be fine. I haven't worn this for ages.

*Arthur goes to change into the out fit and returns with his shirt half way undone and his clothes in still perfect fit.

Arthur: Alright! Let's do this eh?

*Arthur swaggers out in a less dramatic Jack Sparrow type walk. His high heels click when he walks and he looks utterly determined.

Arthur: I'll have a rum and a few lassys, get them to me and get 'em quick.

*Arthur sashays over to the fridge and pops out a beer.

Arthur: Aight! I can do this, just needs a few drinks is all. Francis, start the clock.

*After a few drinks Arthur is blushing and thoroughly drunk. He is staggering around and attempting to through people off ship in his absolute wasted-frenzy.

*Francis attempting to avoid him, yet get a bit closer to him as well. Not sure how to react to the very flirtatious new Brit in front of him.

Francis: I'm a little wierded out…I'll go get Alfred so he can finish that bit of the dare.

*Francis leaves to go get Alfred. He returns later with a babbling American. Arthur turns to face his and sashays over to the two. He is talking gibberish with very few audible words.

Alfred: Dude can party!

Francis: Yeah whatever.

*Arthur leans closer and finally snags Alfred by the collar. Alfred jumps but only wraps his hand menacingly around Arthur's.

Alfred: Leggo man!

*Arthur ignores the request and the searing pain in his hand and tips forward, pressing his and Alfred lips together. Alfred slaps Arthur and pushes the Brit off rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

Alfred: What the hell man.

Francis: Okay Iggy, you have fun I'm going to go take Alfred to counseling.

Arthur: You bloody twits you better get off my ship! Back away!

*He pulls a sword from his belt and begins waving it in the two's direction, only to throw it at the door once they left. Firmly implanting the sword into the wood.

Arthur: Never let me drink again!

*Sob.

Alfred: Alright Canaidia come 'ere and take off your clothes.

Matthew: Hell no you hoser! Get off me!

*Alfred attempts to forcefully get his brother's clothes but only manages a punch to his face.

Matthew: Sorry…

Alfred: Whatever come on trade of clothes.

Matthew: I'm not comfortable with this.

Alfred: Iggy's cooking? Really?

Matthew: Give me that jacket.

*The two trade outfits and then set off in different directions each muttering to themselves.

Alfred: I have no idea what he does when I'm not around. I mean he talks to his bear a lot and stuff but that's about al I see him do.

Matthew: Alright, time to speak my mind, be loud and obnoxious and pretend I care about stuff I really don't give a rat's ass about.

*Alfred unlocks Matthew's door to reveal a giant polar bear in the middle of the room.

Alfred: Kumonjiro? :O

*Matthew enters Alfred's house and sees Russia sitting at the table taking bit after bit of some kind of food.

Ivan: Hello.

Matthew: Ummm…. Hi.

Ivan: I'm eating your food comrade. Aren't you going to kick me out?

Matthew: Oh…well um…

Ivan: What's wrong Mr. America? You're awfully quite.

Matthew: (Quitely) Nothing! I'm the hero!

Ivan: Oh no! I think Alfred's broken.

*The two fail almost instantly and are forced to die by eating Arthur's cooking. But they're still alive because their countries and they can do that.

Sorry hun, I haven't seen it and my lappy doesn't let me on Youtube. It's blocked by the school the same way that they blocked uploading any documents to Fanfiction.

*Arthur reaches over with a knife and rams it into Francis's chest.

Arthur: He's dead don't leave me with him.

*Smiles innocently.

Francis: I'm not dead! Mon Due! This hurts! Okay I'm going to go drive myself to the hospital with a horribly bleeding wound, Pierre lock yourself in a room for three days.

*Pierre flies into a room and locks the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! Spain here just letting you know that this will be continued in a new story with the name: APH Answers!

It will be in the same format as the story Hetalia Email. Where you guys write questions and they get answers in the form of E-mails. Cool no?

Truths and Dares will be accepted but put in a more easily read format. So go ahead and ask them a question that has been nagging at you and dare them to lick someone else or whatever your hearts desire! Like this one keep it PG as close as possible. PG-13 at the highest so nothing involving…ahem…You know what I mean. If you're not sure ask anyway! What's the harm? So look for APH Answers by Drama-freakz and give it a shot! Way more updates will come from it and I hope that it will be easier to understand!

That's bye for now!

-Spain.


End file.
